


将军在上15

by xishi



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xishi/pseuds/xishi
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 9





	将军在上15

山治强迫自己冷静，像是什么也没发生一样不紧不慢地朝卧室走去。可是走了没两步，就被拽住了。

索隆冷着脸，握住山治的手腕，手臂一发力，轻松的把山治拽回到他的跟前。山治甩掉了他的手，低着头一言不发，站在原地一动不动。

“我没有写过那种东西，我不会。”索隆看着山治的头顶，把语调放的很平和，“我不想要的东西，我连看都不会看一眼。”

山治明显浑身震了一下，他缓缓抬起头，看着索隆的眼睛：“什么？”

“喜欢你，心悦你，想要你。”索隆的原本就凌冽的眸子更加严肃了，浑身散发的气场像是在英勇赴义。

山治一句话也说不出来，僵在原地发愣地盯着索隆。索隆终于破功，他揉揉鼻子，有些不好意思地说：“这样说，你应该就清楚了吧？”

山治垂下眼帘，又突然抬头看向天空的那轮月牙。最后，他摇摇头 ，说：“你是大将军，众将军之首，是要流传千古的人，是要被写进评书的人，怎么能背上龙阳之好的名号？”

“你觉得你在抹黑我？”索隆有些烦躁地抱起臂，思考了两秒突然意识到什么似的，笑着说，“你说这话的意思是什么？我可不可以理解为你也喜欢我？是在关心我？”

山治的脸瞬间红了，擅长夜晚作战的索隆立刻看了出来。山治向后退了一步，想给他一脚，却被索隆的大手环住腰，两个人的身体紧紧贴在一起，山治只好捶他的肩头。

“你真是理解鬼才！”山治一边砸着索隆的肩膀，一边吼叫。

索隆突然将脸枕在山治的肩膀，在他耳边轻声说：“如果你非要认为你是在抹黑我，我也不想去给你解释什么。不过如果是你的话，跟你一起下地狱我都没问题。”

挣扎的山治突然就安静了。这个男人永远是这样，说着不去解释，但总能说出让他更加安心的话。

耳朵突然感受到一阵湿润，山治条件反射地躲了一下，那个不安分的嘴唇立刻跟着贴了上来。索隆又亲吻着山治的脸颊，额头，眼睛，鼻子，最后含住了山治的嘴唇。山治双唇微启，索隆趁虚而入。像是在欢迎索隆的舌头似的，山治的舌头立刻热情的迎了上去。

被亲的腰都酸了。山治推开索隆，缓了两口气。他脸色潮红，搞得索隆一阵胸闷。

“今晚留下来陪我吧？”索隆又凑近山治的脸。两个人的身体紧贴着，山治早就感觉到索隆的那里顶着自己了。这种暗示几乎可以算是明示了，而且这个绿藻混蛋还非常聪明的甩了一个选择题给他。

“少装蒜了，就算我拒绝，你也会把我拽到你屋里吧？”山治有些恼火地偏着头不看他。。

索隆突然松开山治，缓缓地蹲了下去。山治不明所以地刚朝下看了一眼，索隆就突然双手环住他的腰，把他扛了起来。被扛在空中的山治反应了一下，刚想大喊就被索隆顶了回去：“公主和仆人都在睡觉，你要是不怕把他们吵醒你随便喊。”山治没脾气地闭了嘴。

被扔到床上的山治捂着后背疼的直吸气，他瞪了一眼压上来的索隆，推搡了下。索隆握住他的手，看到了他手指上的纱布。

“怎么弄的？”

“切菜。你看我这个结，我自己单手弄的，厉不厉害？”山治炫耀一般地晃晃自己的手指，索隆看着山治调皮的小表情，心都要化了。他一把抓住那个摇来摇去的手，在骨节处轻轻吻了下。

山治的手很好看，骨节分明，十分修长，手掌和手指的比例也很舒服。索隆觉得，山治最好看的地方是腿，然后就是手指了。他对于人的长相没什么研究，但是他就是觉得，山治比他见过的任何人都好看。

他回过神，抬眼看到了抿着嘴红着脸看着他的山治。他感到心脏猛地一抽，手脚麻利地开始扯山治的腰带。腰带被索隆半粗暴地解开，宽大的衣服立刻从山治的肩膀处滑下。山治是真的白，雪白的泛着红晕的香肩明晃晃的，撩动着索隆的心脏。他猛地扑了下去，咬了一口山治的肩膀。山治吃痛的叫了一声习惯性地锤了下他的脑袋。

“疼死了！你能不能轻点！”山治刚警告完，索隆的嘴唇又堵住了他。双眼不自觉地紧闭，身体被索隆抚摸的触感愈加明显。索隆的指尖烫得厉害，摸哪里都像是被烫伤了。乳头被摸到时，山治有些惊讶地咬了下索隆的舌头。索隆吃痛的松开他，轻笑一声。

“舒服吗？”

索隆揉捏着山治的乳头，看着山治的脸变得红得能滴出血来，细碎的声音抑制不住地向外冒去，迷乱的眼神也不知在看哪里。索隆不知足地把其中一小粒含在嘴里，用舌尖画着乳头的形状。突然的柔软触感让山治惊叫一声，酥麻的感觉瞬间遍布全身，甚至都没有注意到索隆持续向下滑的手。

索隆宽大的手掌包住山治的屁股，又软又有弹性的触感让索隆忍不住捏了捏。山治感受到了索隆的挑衅，他揪着索隆的头发，喘着粗气，说：“别……舔了……”

裤子已经被索隆脱下来一半，有些害怕山治反悔的索隆听话的松开了他，把剩下的裤子一气呵成地拽了下来。被脱个精光的山治不满地看着依旧穿戴整齐的索隆，他扯了扯索隆的腰带，命令道：“你脱啊！”

索隆把手插进腰带，勾起一个坏笑：“我脱了你就不能反悔了。”

“是不是男人，这么磨叽！”

索隆看着脖子都已经红了的山治，轻笑一声，麻利的解开腰带，脱下外衣和内衬，在脱裤子时瞟了一眼目不转睛盯着他看的山治。

“想什么呢？”

“你大还是我大。”

山治有些严肃的表情成功把索隆逗笑了，山治踹了踹索隆，有些羞愤：“你再笑我就要萎了！”

索隆三两下脱了裤子，再次爬到山治身上，揪了一把暴露在空气中的小山治，含着笑意低声说：“你小子原来比我还着急？”

山治倒吸一口凉气，生气地瞪着索隆：“你想我断子绝孙？”

“就算不揪你你也已经断子绝孙了。”索隆刚说完就立刻吻住了山治，以防他说些什么破坏气氛的话。

一吻下来，山治又恢复了刚才的感觉，雾蒙蒙的双眼像是要勾走索隆的魂。对了，山治身上还有一处好看的地方，那就是这双海蓝色的眼睛了。他轻吻着山治的眼睛，手上握住自己和山治的东西上下撸动起来。粗重的喘息弥漫着整个房间，索隆拽过山治的手，按着他的手，强迫他捉住那两根东西。他凑近他的耳边轻声说：“你觉得谁的更大？”

山治羞燥地说不出话来，感受着索隆握住他的手，跟着他的节奏撸动起来。索隆的喘息声绕在山治的耳边，山治觉得他的每一寸皮肤都要烧起来了。下体被不停的安慰摩擦，索隆的阴茎烫得厉害，贴在一起感受着索隆的温度竟然山治莫名的心安。突然的热血分成两股，一股直冲脑顶，一股团聚在下腹。山治下意识地挺着腰身，随着娇喘声一股浊白的液体喷射出来，射到了两个人的小腹上。

刚刚发泄完的山治瘫在床上，努力忘记刚才自己发出的声音。他看到索隆还挺着小弟弟走下了床，拿了一瓶液体走了过来。在他拧开瓶盖的那一刻，山治便闻出来了。是香精。他还没来得及问他要干什么，就看到索隆把香精倒在了自己手上，还是一大堆。

“白痴绿藻头！这东西有多贵你知道吗？！”山治 心疼的看着被倒出半瓶的香精，伸手要去抢。索隆非常听话地把香精递给了他，用沾满香精的手指往山治穴口插去。刚接过香精的山治猛地攥紧了它，差点把它握碎。未经人事的穴口在香精的润滑作用下也有些难开拓。索隆耐着性子满满挺动着手指，也默默观察着山治的表情。

山治皱着眉紧闭着眼，嘴里时不时吸一口气。索隆知道山治现在有些痛苦，不过他不惊讶不吵闹让索隆很安心。既然山治愿意配合，那就好说了。他慢慢推进着自己的手指，他从来没有觉得自己的手指有这么长过。

索隆常年握剑的手指又硬又粗糙，硌着山治的肉壁有些疼痛，香精在本就灼热的内体挥发了，他感觉自己的体内像是有一团火苗。山治努力克制着下身的不适，硬撑着一句痛也没有喊，脑门出了一层密密麻麻的汗。

手指终于整根没入，索隆转动着手指寻找着某个部位。在按到某个柔软的部位时，山治突然拔高的音调让索隆重拾信心。山治的阴茎突然有了抬头的迹象，索隆心情大好，不停地按压着那个部位。

“别……啊哈……”山治眼中的痛苦再次被情欲占领了。眼角不自知的挤出几滴眼泪，昂着头半张着嘴，手拽着床单，浑身轻轻发抖。

索隆又多加了两根手指，开始在他的体内抽插起来，内壁紧紧包裹着那三根手指，抽出时还能带出一些水来。

索隆抽出手指，迫不及待地把自己的阴茎抵了上去，强忍着的情欲终于忍不住想要发泄了。可是他的东西可比三根手指粗的多，顶端刚刚没入就有些艰难了。

“嘶啊……”山治紧闭着眼咬着手指。索隆有些心疼地撩了撩已经被汗浸透的金发，俯下身子吻了下去。唇齿相依时，索隆又努力又小心地向里顶去，碾过山治的敏感点时，山治闷声叫了一声，含着索隆的舌头的嘴已经含不住自己的口水了，顺着他的嘴角流了下来。

待整根没入后，两人像完成了什么重大工程一般同时松了口气。索隆拽起山治的一条腿架在了自己的肩膀上，不小心瞥见了大腿处的一些淤青。不过索隆没有再细想，挺动腰身操干起来。敏感处一次一次地被碾压，山治难耐的喘息着，他想掩盖的声音一次次从自己嘴里发出，最后放弃自我似的大方的叫了出来。交合处摩擦出一些白沫，紧密的内壁夹得索隆爽的发抖，控制不住地顶撞起来。

空气中的糜烂的麝香连香精的气味都掩盖不了。而山治嘴里说的金贵的香精也从他的手里滑落，掉在了地上，取而代之的是索隆粗糙的手，十指相握紧紧地扣住。

临近高潮的头皮发麻索隆感受到了，山治虽然看起来也很爽，似乎没有临近高潮。于是索隆再次握住山治的阴茎，随着他顶撞的节奏撸动着，还忍不住捏了捏他的囊袋。山治受不了这样的前后夹击，在索隆射进自己体内时，山治被刺激的也射了出来。

再次瘫倒在床上的山治用胳膊捂住自己的眼睛，气喘吁吁地抱怨道：“灯好亮啊。”

索隆恋恋不舍地拔出自己的阴茎。山治的穴口便流出了一堆乱七八糟的液体。失禁的感觉让山治有些羞耻的闭上了眼。

索隆的指腹轻轻摩擦着大腿上的淤青，麻麻的刺疼感让山治睁开了眼：“你掐的。”

“你也掐我了，我大腿也青了。”索隆也指着自己的大腿。可是比山治黑上两号的肤色根本看不出什么淤青，山治白了他一眼。

“所以日和殿下怎么办？她代表的可是和之国啊。”山治感受着索隆轻轻摩擦着自己的淤青，有些舒服地闭上了眼。

“大不了切腹自尽。”索隆冷冷地说。

没听过的新词从索隆嘴里听到时山治还有些惊奇，他坐起身看着索隆，说：“你不是D国人，对吧？”

“不是。”

“和之国人？”

“可能吧。”索隆挠挠头，叹了口气，“有记忆起我就是自己一个人，后来遇到了我师父，他教我怎么用的剑。”

“在和之国？”

“嗯。后来因为战火我跟师父走散了，坐着船来到了D国。”

索隆毫不掩饰地全都说了出来，山治也愿意多听些关于索隆的事。

看着山治认真的眼神，索隆笑了笑，说：“我小时候应该是被你救了。”

“啊？”

“刚到D国，无依无靠，也没有饭吃，差点饿死街头的时候，有一个金色头发的男孩救了我。是你吧？”

山治歪着头认真想了想，突然一拍手，说：“我想起来了，我记得我救过一个语言不通的男孩，那原来是你啊。”

索隆看着手舞足蹈说着当时的情况的山治又笑了起来，他把山治的脑袋掰到自己面前，压着嗓音用低沉又富有诱惑力的声音轻声说：“从今天开始，你就正式成为将军夫人了。”


End file.
